FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional lighting apparatus module. A lighting source 110 is fixed to and electrically connected to a base 130 through a terminal 120. Since light emitted from the lighting source 110 irradiates at 360 degrees, in order that the light emitted from the lighting source 110 irradiates a user 150, a reflective cover 140 is additionally disposed in a conventional lighting apparatus module 100. A portion of the light that travels away from the user 150 is reflected to irradiate the user 150, so that intensity of the light that is able to be used by the user 150 is increased.
However, although the reflective cover 140 reflects the portion of the light to the user, due to restrictions by a material of the reflective cover 140, the light that travels away from the user 150 is not completely reflected and a portion thereof is lost. However, due to restrictions by dimensions of the reflective cover 140, at some areas that do not have the reflective cover 140, some light is still not effectively reflected to the user. In general, a lighting efficiency of the lighting apparatus module is therefore only 50%-70%. In other words, the conventional lighting apparatus module 100 may have problems of low lighting efficiency.